


advent Calendar

by boadicee



Category: 07-Ghost, Hakuouki, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto, One Piece, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 19,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boadicee/pseuds/boadicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the advent calendar to await Christmas, every day a different OS fandom. There will also introductions for my future fictions.<br/>I hope you enjoy it.<br/>Translation by Miu<br/>other tags later</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1st December

Since Frau had brought back Mikage's soul from the other world, Teito was healing, slowly.  
Of course, he would leave his room only for meals, and only because Frau was opulling him off his retreat. But he was rarely alone, Castor always left one of his dolls close to his room. Mikage wouldn't leave him alone either. This little ball of fur, with its little scar, that would remind that of his only best friend, was giving him hope. He felt guilty of not being able to save him, but seeing his reincarnation close to him helped during this ordeal.  
It now had been more than a week since his friend's death. Teito was standing, as every morning during hours, before the latter's grave, the eyes empty from any emotion. He couldn't see the pervert priest behind him and jumped when he felt pulled. Mikage bit directly his aggressor.

“ Aouch !! Bad boy. It's only me. After everything I've done for you, you could be at least a little bit more grateful.”

“ What do you want, Frau ? It isn't noon yet.”

“ I came looking for your depressive head, I need your help today.”

“ I am not depressive !!!”

“ Yeah, yeah, you look just like some zombie that fell from hell.”

“ And you need me for ?”

“ I need to see some villagers, and, seeing the work I have to do, I won't be able to do everything before tonight. So you're coming with me.”

“ I thought I wasn't allowed outside the church ?”

“ You're with me, there's nothing to fear.”

“ I've got everything to fear with you.”

“ Right now kid. And who's getting you out of every situation since you're here ? Me. So you follow and you shut up. Or I'll take you using force.”

“ You don't need to I still know how to walk.”

They went back inside the building and Frau gave him other clothes, so no one would regognize him in the village. They went there by foot. And once arrived, they helped families by doing tasks such as cutting some wood or fixing the roofs. Teito threw himself into his task. At noon, they ate with the villagers that shared with them what they had.

When the day was coming to an end, Teito felt exhausted. A little boy came and gave him a cloth so he could refresh his face. First surprised, he accepted with a smile. The boy ran just after back to hishome.  
Teito was exhausted, but happy nonetheless. For a day, he could forget his problems by taking care of others. He was starting to go back when Frau pulled him by the sleeve and took him beyond the village, to and old church in ruins.

« Frau, weren't we supposed to be back before the doors close ?  
\- Shut up and follow me. We'll go back, don't worry. »

Thye went up the bell tower. Teito wasamazed by the sight he found there. He could see the canyon where the three priests had saved him from a certain death. Inside,the sun was shining, giving the impression that the ground was burning.  
Frau smiled as he saw the amazement of the kid. Neithe rone of them moved for a few minutes.  
When the sun was just a line in the horizon, they satfor a bit. Frau gave him a sandwich. They ate in silence.  
They appreciated the falling night when the youngest saw a shadow moving down the bell tower. He scanned the dark and recognized the boy from earlier. He went down to find him.

« What are you doing here ? You should be home   
-Do you want to go home with me ? It's dark, and I'm scared .  
\- I can't. Your parents are going to worry, get home.  
-No, you must come. Don't leave me. »

The boy stepped back and two skeletal wings appeared.

 

“ A kor !! But, what's…”

“ You're mine, yelled the boy while jumping on Teito.”

“ Teito, pull back ! Exclaimed Frau”

The latter jumped from the top of the bell tower, and took out his scythe. He landed on Teito and the posessed child.

“ So, kiddo, you haven't been good and ran at night?But, it's during the night kids like you grow up.”

“ Don't get into this, thief. Teito's mine and mine only.”

“ I'm sorry for you, but I was the first to get my hands on him.”

The young one got angry and launched zaiphon attacks. Frau stopped them easily, before jumping. When he saw an opening, he threw his scythe and aimed for the Kor's wings. The wings broke and the kid fell, inert. Teito ran towards him and took him in his arms. The men took him back to his family and went back to the sanctuary.

\- How many people are still posessed by a Kor ? Ayami will pay for what he's done to them.

There's as many as they is doubt in people's hearts. That's why you musnt never doubt yourself and and divert from the right path. Follow your heart. And, concerning this fellow. Don't ever get near hi, he's too strong. Even Michael won't be able to help.

“ I'll grow stronger and…”

Frau stopped and grabbed Teito's chin.

“ You're still young. Stop trying to look for revenge and live. Life's short enough to waste it with useless revenge that would only attract more hate.”

Frau's eyes scanned Teito's during a minute. Then, without notice, he leant and kissedthe youngest, a long and sweet kiss.  
Surprised at first, Teito closed his eyes and let himself get carried away with this soft exchange. Without realizing it, he ended up in the priest's arms, his legs around the latter's waist. They took some time before separating.  
Frau refused to let the kid down, and put him on his back.  
They had barely traveled a third of the way that Frau felt Teito's calm and regular breath against his neck.  
When they arrived at the sanctuary, Frau didn't went to Teito's room, but to his, against Mikage's opinion, that whistled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The vampire

Prologue

“ Are you gonna eat me as well ? ” asked the little boy with green eyes.

“ And why shouldn't I ? “Answered the pale-skinned man.

“ Because I'm cute and nice.”

“ And that should spare your life ?”

“ Mama always tells me that cute and nice kids are always protected. So you can't eat me.”

“ I see.”

“ Why do vampires attack humans again ? We haven't done anything.”

“ You're quite talkative for a kid, aren't you afraid ?”

“Why should I?If you are afraid, you can't live.”

“ How old are you ?”

“ I'm 5.”

“ You should be in bed, like all the kids your age.”

“ Mama told me to run when the vampires attacked. So I ran as fast as I could.”

The vampired examined more closely the young boy. Even if he looked filthy, he looked alive. So he managed to escape his counterparts. He sighed and turned away to go back to his home. Get some rest.

“ You are leaving, sir.”

“ Yes, I'm exhausted from hearing you talking and loosing a night of hunting.”

“ What am I gonna become ?”

“ I don't care. Maybe the others will catch you and you'll end up as a breakfast. It isn't my problem.”

“ Take me with you, please !”

“ And why ? I don't need some human puppy.”

“ I promise I'll be as discreet as possible. I know how to sweep. Mama always let me do it.”

“ I don't need a cleaning lady.”

He started to leave in the darkness.

“ You are going to abandon me too. You're just like the rest of the world.”

“ I'm not like everybody.”

The vampire turned to the kid and crossed his emerald eyes. They fixed each other for a long while. In the end, the vampire turned away. He was starting to walk again.

“ I warn you. You stay here under my conditions. If you don't respect one of them, you'll end up like your parents.”

“ Thank you sir. I'll be nice, I promise.”

“ Stop calling me sir for once. Call me Levi.”

“ I'm Eren.”

The vampire took eren's hand and they walked. When he felt his arm being pulled behind, he turned and saw the little one beginning to fall asleep. After a sigh, he took the kid in his arms. The latter nestled against his chest.

When he arrived at his home, cold and empty, he undressed the boy and washed him before putting him one of his shirts. Even though it was too big, at least he wouldn't be naked. He put him in bed, before joining him above the sheets. Just before falling asleep, he thought of what a pain he had put himself. But seeing the eyes of the kid, he flet attracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fiction will be written in 2016


	3. December 3

Seirin had barely won his selection for the Winter Cup. In the locker room, Kagami raged from being fooled like this. Not one of his friends could calm him down.

“ Let me takecare of this, coach. I'll calm him down. You can go.”

“ Are you sure Kuroko ? Kagami can crush you and he wouldn't realize.”

“ Thanks for the reminder. But don't worry. I'll take care of him.”

“ As you want, but don't let him crush anything, or he'll have to pay.”

“ No problem, Riko. See you guys !”

“ See ya Kuroko. Good luck with the tigress.”

“ You're gonna see some tigress. Come back here you morons.”

“ Stop Kagami. Don't insult our friends. You're the only one in fault. Now, if you'll calm down for five minutes, we'll go back to my place, you're gonna take a good shower, and then you'll do whatever you want.”

“ Absolutely anything I want ?”

“ Yes, anything, as long as you don't destroy my apartment.”

“ Don't worry about that, it's something else I'm gonna destroy.”

The boys left the gym where the competition had occured and went to the phantom player's place. It was now a habit for them to be at one another's place after a match. As usual, Kagami was shining with joy. When they arrived, as usual, he took his shoes off and threw his bag on the couch before going to the bathroom. The water quickly flew. Kuroko took all his time to clean up the mess Kagami had already left and took from the shelf a towel and some clothes for the latter. The giant was showering when the little one came behind and near him to have some hot water.

“I didn't knew you were in such a hurry today.”

“ On the contrary, I just want to get rid of the sweat. And, I'm still at my place.So leave me some space.”

Kagami pushed aside. An idea came immediately to his mind. He took the shampoo and poured a good dose on his friend's head. Before rubbing energetically.

“ Kagami, you're going to peel my head off.”

“ At least you'll be cleaned up.”

After the hair, he got on with the neck, and went down his spine, lathering every inch of his friend's body. Kuroko appreciated the treatment until he felt a finger getting too close to his intimacy..

“ Not now, Kagami.”

“ Eh, You said anything I wanted.”

“ Maybe, but not in the shower.”

“ What a pity, I found you were already pretty excited.”

“ Well you'll wait.”

“ You really aren't funny.”

The two mens finished their shower with a few attenpts from the tallest that ended up each time with a slap on his hands. When they went outside the bathroom, Kuroko ordered something, he didn't want to go out tonight. As usual, Kagami ate three quarters of the menus, when Kuroko only took a strawberry milkshake and a hamburger. Kagami settledon the couch and turned on the TV. Kuroko threw the trash before going in his room and going out of it a few moments later wearing something more suggestive. He went on the couch and sat on his friend's knees.

“ New outfit ? Haven't seen it before.”

“ I hope you like it. You torn the other one.”

“ It matches your eyes and your ass.”

Their lips touched and the smallest rubbed against his lover's chest. Both moaned. Kuroko's hands grabbed Kagami's hair, and the latter's hands were wandering across the barely dressed skin.. Quickly, the kisses weren'e enough and Kagami stood up, his lover in his arms, he went in the room where they fell on the matress. Kuroko quickly undressed his lover and wanted to undress as well.

“ Tsss. Nope, I want it on.”

“I can see you're not the one doing the laundry.”

Their kiss took on, more savage while one of Kagami's hand was on the night shelf looking for lubricant. When he found it, he quickly opened it and coated his fingers. He took his time to titillate his lover until he was driven crazy and begged him for more. Kagami had this dominant side and couldn't get bored with the moans and yells Kuroko let out durint their sexual relations.  
As promised, his lover came on his outfit. The latter looked like a dismantled puppet that couldn't restrain from smiling with the ecstasy he felt. Kagami took care of him, washing him and changing his clothes before falling asleep by his side.


	4. December 4

Since Annie was captured in her cristal prison, Armin couldn't stop thinking again and again, to find an answer to this question, why Annie hated mankind to the point the point of killing them coldblooded ? He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear the door opening and jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“ Calm down Armin, it's only me.”

“ Sorry, Jean, my head was in the clouds.”

“ I can see that. Stop asking yourself about Annie. You won't have any answer now. You should concentrate on Eren's awaking. It's already been a few days. “  
“ Yes, but he's starting t get some colours back. He should be with us within the day.”

“ Maybe I should tell Sasha to cook something.”

“ Thanks for your help.”

“ I'm not doing it for him. And you should get some sleep, you look scary. I'm not sure Mikasa's really happy with the fact that you let yourself go for that suicidal moron.”

“ You're probably right but I'll keep waiting for now.”

A silence settled between the two men. Jean took a chair and sat next to Armin.

During fifteen minutes,, they wouldn't say a thing. Jean broke the silence.

“ You know, Armin, what I told you during the expedition, I didn't want to cross you. Even though it's already been 3 years that we see each other everyday, you've always been someone special.”

“ How ?”

“ Don't take it bad, but, you almost never talked to the others, and you stayed with Eren. We would ask ourselves serious questions about you.”

“ You're intriguing me. What kind of questions ?”

“ Some were asking if you wouldn't be sleeping together.”

“ What !! But this is nonsense ! Just 'cause we don't conform we sleep together ?! Eren is like a brother to me. It's just like we said the same thing about you and Marco.”

“ Don't say some bullshit.”

“ You too. The human being is really weird, always looking for an explanation to whatever he don't get. And today, what do you think about me, who can't even leave Eren's bedside ?”

“ I never said I thought as the others. Don't put me in the same bag. Today, well, since a while, I discover this side you have, always wanting to help others. You don't hesitate in putting your fears aside to help. You proposed the plan to save Trost, tou also saved us when the garrison had abandoned us. And now, with commander Erwin, you drew up a plan to capture Annie. There's not a lot of people here that could do the same. I respect these actions.”

“ Wow, I almost thought you were making some declaration.”

“ Fuck, no, don't talk like Eren.”

“ I'm mocking you. Anyways, thanks for what you told me.”

“ No problem.”

The door opened on Head corporal Levi.

“ We really can 't ask you anything, horse face. You were supposed to take the mushroon to rest. I can see he's still here”

“ It's not his fault, head corporal. I'm not feeling tired, and I want to wait for Eren's awaking.”

“ I'll take care of Eren, so you move your ass away from here. Jean, tie him up if needed. Now go away before I get angry.”

Jean caught Armin's hand and took him out of the room,before their superior got enraged. He took him in one of the bedrooms upstairs.

 

“ Here, you should be in a quiet place to sleep.”

“ I'm not even tired.”

“ I don't care. You lie down, you close your eyes, and you rest.”

“ You look worse than me.”

“ Don't, Armin.”

Jean pushed Armin towards the bed, who pulled him in his falling. They ended up one on top of the other. When Jean tried to get up, he leant on Armin's crotch, who moaned. He stopped right away and looked the blue eyes.

“ Armin, don't tell me it is what I think it is.”

“ Don't say a thing and get away from this.”

“ How did it happen ?”

“ Jean, there isn't anything and you didn't felt a thing. Now, get away, I'd like to take a shower.”

Jean wasn 't convinced by Armin's words, and so he put his hand and caressed Armin's crotch. The youngest moaned again.

“ I'm doubting the fact that you'll go anywhere with that.”

“ How do you think I usually do ? Let me go now.”

“ Sorry, but I can't let you leave this room.”

“ Jean....”

Jean pushed Armin's chest, making him fall on the matress again.

“ I know how to make you sleep. Let me do.”

Armin tensed up. He couldn't dare asking the question that burnt his lips. He felt Jean caressing his intimacy, turned to him and saw him totally concentrated on his task.

“ Jean, do you know what you are doing ?”

“ Of course. It isn't that complicated”

The latter treturned to his work, massaging through the fabric the stiffening member. Armin was gritting his teeth to restrain from moaning too loudly. He felt his trousers's pressure becoming more supple, and instinctively hightened the hips, to help his comrade remove the clothing that becomed annoying.

“ Waw, you kept your cards close to your chest, Armin.”

“ Shut up.”

Jean took in his hands Armin's tensed sex and started to caress it, punctuating with little pressures. Armin's hips were moving, looking for friction. Lips found their counterparts on Armin's face and the latter opened them up so the tongue that was titillating them could enter.

“ Do you at least know what to do after ? Asked Armin between two moans.”

“ Yeah, don't worry, you'll beg for more.”

“ Don't brag.”

Jean moved aside and introduced three fingers to his lover. The latter sucked them until they were wet enough. Once ready, Jean went down and massaged Armin's entry before entering the first one, slowly, giving Armin some time to adapt. He kissed the tensed member and started to move his finger unetil he flet the muscles loosen up. A second finger rejoinged his peer, taking as much time as he could to prepare him. It took half an hour for Jean to feel Armin ready for the last stage, when the latter started to move in a disordered way as soon as the fingers met the bundle of nerves. Jean took out his fingers and undressed quickly, while Armin went back on the bed to settle on the pillows. Jean went on the bed and opened his lovers legs.

“ Jean, relax, you aren't the one that's gonna take it in the ass.”

The latter closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before starting to penetrate Armin with all his lenght. His lover was panting and trying to stay as relax as possible. Once fully in, he waited for Armin's signal to start moving.   
At first slow, he quickly accelerated to the bond haired one's asking that screamed from happiness when Jean touched his prostate. The latter smiled and continued to hammer this point.  
It didn't take ime to the lovers to come together. Tiredness overwhelmed them and they fell asleep tangled.

 

In the room just below, two green eyes blinked, looking at the ceiling.  
“What's happening, head-corporal ?”  
“Oh, nothing, I guess Jean found a way to get Armin to sleep. Now, eat, you must get your forces back.”


	5. December 5

POV Marco

Since father had fought Fire FistAce and took him on the Mobidik, I saw him trying on and on everyday to kill father. Yet he didn't stood a chance. But I had to admit he was brave. Almost no one would've dared to fight father and refused to become one of his sons. They would have accepted, seeing this as a long-term protection.Ace, however, fought for his beliefs. A saw him as an honourable man like there isn't a lot and father had seen that. I make sure every night that he has his meal, and tonight wasn't an exception.

“Tell me, why do you all call him father ? He asked me.”

“- Well, you know, we're all pirates, with everything that goes with it. From the start, he wanted us to call him father, to replace the family we didn't have. And, he really is a father to us. You know, Ace, you should stop fighting, and accept joining us. Wear Whitebeard's emblem, and spread terror under his name.”

“ I can't”

“ You know, Ace, you won't be able to stay here endlessly if you don't choose our banner.”

“ I must ponder.”

“ I understand. If you need any advice, I'll be in my cabin.”

He wasn't looking at me anymore, and had travelled back to his thoughts. I left him to his thinking, hoping he'd make the right choice, and soon. A few hours had passed when someone came knocking at my door. I knew right away it was him. I opened the door and let him in. He didn't know where to sit. That poor kid, lost with so many questions. Barly the minimum to have a little comfort. I invited him to sit on the bed. At first, nothing, just the silence.

“ Say, Marco, why does the old man absolutely want me in his crew ?”

“You know, Ace, he's been followig you for a few months. He was surprised a guy as young as you hold head to the worldwide government and refused to join the 7great corsairs. I don't know a lot of people who would have refused. And then again, you refuse to join us. I must admit, you're some weird guy. What are you looking for in piracy ?”

“ I want to become a great pirate just with my worth and not using someone else's name.”

“ It's normal. You know, here, maybe we're only known under Whitebeard's pirates, but we've all made a name. Our facts made our recognition”

“ Maybe, I don't know.”

“ You know you'll still have your freedom to act as you wish. You can at least try, what do you think of that ?”

“ I'm ok, if I keep my freedom.”

“ Just on time. I thought you would never decide. Everyone will be glad to hear it tomorrox. And you'll find your crew back.I'm sure your guys were just waiting for your return.”

“ You think ?”

“ Oh yes, I'm certain. Go rest for a bit now.”

“ Say, Can I stay here tonight ?”

“ Why not. We'll have to press a bit, because there isn't much place.”

“ It's not a problem.”

I never would have thought of finding myself with Ace in my bed that fast.

Several hours later

I couldn't remember how long it had been since I had slept that well. In any case, waking up just before dawn with Ace against me reminded me how late night was lively. Happily, we're both able to master our flames and thus didn't burn the cabin. It was some odd way of celebrating in preview his arrival in Whitebeard's big family. Now he'll be able to sleep in one of the greats dormitories with the others. Maybe I'll have to invite him to my cabin regularily. Anyway, I couldn't wish a better start for the day.

 

Ace's POV

If someone had told be I'd end up sleeping with the phoenix, I wouldn't have believed it. Anyway, chatting with him made me feel better. Even though their names could make the earth tremble, the old man's crew is really a big, festive family. I'm sure I'm gonna like it, here.


	6. December 6

House share

Prologue

 

Goodye Higschool and teenage years. Hello university and adult life. Eren Jaeger, barely adult, just graduated. He worked very hard to get his diploma. Since long enough, he knew what he wanted to do. With the discinction he had, he knew university was just for him. And to put the cherry on top, he was leaving his hometown for the capital. Of course, it wouldn't be so easy. His adoptive sister wanted to follow him at every cost, to be sure nothing bad would happen to him. He had spent an entire week fighting with her, ordering her to leave him be and stop being overprotective.  
Since her parents were deceased, Jaeger family took her in. She feared losing anyone else, so she protected her new brother with her life.

“ Eren, dear, get up ! Your father won't wait for you eternally to get you to the train station ! Shouted Eren's mother from the bottom of the stairs”

 

“ On my way ! I was up long ago ! ”

Eren ran down and took place at the table to take a quick breakfst.

« You took the money I left on the desk for your two days ?”

“ Yes, I put it with my registration form and the hotel's adress.”  
“ Take care, and above all call us when you're there. If you have any question for an accomodation, I'll be reachable.”

“ C'mon mom, you aren't gonna do like Mikasa !”

“ No, of course not, but still, be safe.”

“ Yeah don't worry !”

“ Eren, if you're ready, then we go. Your train won't leave late !”

 

“ I'm here ! See y'all in two days ! ”

Eren took his backpack and went into the car. Even though he was excited to get two days alone, without anyone from his family on his back, he felt anxious. He hoped he'll be able to take care of everything important, as the registration, scholarships, accomodation and getting a job. That was a lot of things to do, in very short time, but his parents couldn't afford hotel and food for any longer.  
His father let him before the train station, repeating the same instructions as his mother. Once alone, he turned on his mp3 player, validated his ticket and went to the platform, to get into the train. During the three hours of journey, he drew in his book.  
Once arrived, he was astonished by the train station, it was enormous. There were dozens of platforms, while at home, there were only three. He didn't know where the exit was.  
He saw a woman, wearing the railways uniform, and went to her to get the direction to go to.  
Going out of the subway was as much an ordeal. He wasn't used to a town this large. It took him an hour to arrive on campus, where hundreds of students walked around. He went to the reception, had to take a ticket and wait for his name to be called. He was starting to regret the waiting.

« - N°189 to the E desk ! »

“ Hey, that's me ! »

The students around laughed before his reaction, it was as if he got stinged by a bee. He headed towards the desk.

“ Erm, Hello.

-Hello. Sit. I'm Petra Ral, I'll take care of your registration.

-Thanks.

-So, you're called Eren Jaeger ?

\- Yes. »

Petra registered Eren's form and gave him a pile of informative documents about life on campus. She told him he'd have news about the scholaships a few days before the start of the schoolyear.  
He took the documents, and left to the great hall. He was looking distractively at his papers, when he collided with someone and fell. He rubbed his back while getting back up.

“- I'm sorry, are you alright ?

\- Ow, ow, ow. You were heavy handed here ! Thanks for the hand. But, you're new aren't you ? Haven't seen you here before.

\- Erm, yeah. I'm Eren Jaeger, from Shinganshina. I'm here starting on the beginning of the term.

\- Oh marvellous ! Fresh meat : So, where were you headed ?

\- To the board, where all the announcements are. I need to find an accomodation, and a job before going back home.

\- What ? You haven't got a room yet ? Give up, the prices are awfully high. But, I may have a solution for you.

\- Erm, thanks, but I don't even know you.

\- Ah, silly me. I'm Hanji Zoe. Master student in biochemistry. Here, now we know each other. Come with me, I was going to see some friends, who have a free room in their appartment. They were looking for a new housemate.  
At the same time, the phone rang.  
« - Well, just in time ! Hi Erwin. I know, I'm late, but, you know what ? I just found your new housemate ! See ya ! »

She smiled at Eren before pulling him by the arm.

«- Come on ! Follow me. You'll see you won't regret it.

\- But wait a minute ! I haven't even said yes ! »

He couldn't make her change her mind, even though he tried, and found himself in a car, going at the campus's exit. After a few minutes, she parked the car in front of a high-class building. Eren wasn't so sure he'd be able to pay the rent. They got upstairs to the last floor. In front of the door, Hanji didn't knock and entered.

«- Hi guys !

\- Fuck Hanji ! You can't enter like this. What if I was naked uh ? Did you even think about that ?

\- Don't worry Levi, I've seen worse.

\- Take off your shoes at least. And close the door. »

While looking at the door, the man saw Eren.  
«- Who's it ?

\- Oh, yes. Come in, Eren, don't be shy. Levi, meet Eren, your future housemate. Isn't he cute ?

\- Hello. » He answered, shy.

\- Hi kid. What fuck do I give about him being cute ?! Haven't you forgotten I'm with Erwin. Is he clean at least ?

\- I don't know, but he's polite.

\- If you could restrain from getting all the homeless in the street.

\- Hey ! I'm not homeless. Plus I Haven't asked her anything, so, if you agree, I'll leave.

\- You don't move, kiddo.

\- I am not a kid.

\- Well, I can see you're having fun here.

\- Ah Erwin, glad you're here. You're boyfriend's gonna make a future housemate run, again.

\- Oh no, Hanji, he'll need more than that ? Am I mistaken ? Erwin Smith. And you are ?

\- Eren Jaeger, glad to meet you.

\- Same here. So, you're looking for a place to stay ?

\- Erwin, you're not gonna start as well. Said Levi, glancing at his lover.

\- We've got a free room, and get our rent lighter wouldn't be a luxury.

\- TSSS, you'll look after it. But if he ever get the flat messy, he'll learn how to fly the hard way.

\- Don't worry, I'll get him to know the rules.”

Levi went back to the kitchen and turned the kettle on. During this time, Erwin invited Eren to sit in the living room. The latter could now get a look into the main rooms of the flat. It was a really big duplex. The main floor was apparently shared. The living room was huge and opened onto a kitchen. Levi came back with 4 cups of tea. Erwin explained to Eren how the flat worked, and the characteristics of his boyfriend's mania of housework. The young boy nodded regularily. After listenning attentively, he had to answer a few questions about himself.  
«-So, Eren, before signing any contract, we would like to get to know you. -I'm from Shinganshina, where I always lived, ans was accepted for the next schoolyear in the art college.  
\- Arts. That's not bad at all. I'm studying management, Levi sports. Have you already found a job to complete your scholarship ?

\- Didnt have the time to yet.

\- The Rose café is often looking fr students, give it a shot there.

\- Thanks. I'll have to go now, I still have a lot to do, and I'm going back home tomorrow afternoon.

\- No problem, Eren. Just give us your phone number, and I'll contact you to give you our answer soon.

\- Thanks a lot.

During the whole discussion, Eren could feel the eyes of the second man on him.  
Hanji, made some noises to show her satisfaction. The latter was asked to raccompanny Eren to the town, just so he couldn't get lost. Eren hoped he'd have a positive answer and made it back to the hotel empty of any energy he had left. After calling his mother, he fell asleep.

***

Erwin and Levi's flat

Levi was finishing the washing up, when he felt two arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder.

\- So, what do you think of Eren ?

\- What do you want me to think about him. You almost invited him into your bed as soon as you saw him.

\- Hmm, jealous ?

\- You say it.

\- I can tell him no, if you don't want. But think about our rents.

\- We can also rent something smaller.

\- You know I like big spaces.

\- Of course, you're not the one cleaning it every week. If he comes here, there'll be a housework schedule, and your name will be on it. You cannot negociate this.

\- Hum, you're so severe with me, moaned Levi

\- It's for your own good. I just hope he isn't neither some party animal, nor some unnorganized guy.

\- I'll make it clear in the contract.

\- Just tell him now, than we're off to bed. Do I have to remember you that I start really early tomorrow morning ?

\- At your command, sir.

Erwin grasped his cellphone and quickly texted Eren.

« OK for the room, I'll write the house sharing contract this week, and we'll meet again 15 days befre the start of the schoolyear. Erwin.»


	7. December 7

In the Phantomhive manor, there was some serious hustle. Indeed, after days and days of hard negociation, Christmas merrymakings were finally coming up for Elizabeth's greatest happiness.  
It was above all else for her, that Ciel ended up conceding to all his staff's supplications. Even Sebastian had joined the group for the grievances.  
But, for him, even though nothing attracted him anymore, his fiance's happiness was to be put on top of everything else. He refused to let her suffer by his fault.She would suffer enough when the time to respect his contract with his delivish butler.  
Of course the event had to be up to the Phantomhive's reputation. For Lizzie, everything was possible. A 9 ft tall was being settled in the the hall.  
Ciel was in his office, verifying for a last time the guestlist for the Christmas ball. If it was only his choice, the whole list would end up in the fireplace.  
Sebastian entered in the room at teatime.

“ Sir, it is time for your tea, I selected an earl grey and a chocolate muffin to accompany it.”

“ Thanks, Sebastian. How are the merrymakings going ?”

“ Everything's going on as expected, perfectly, Sir. The Phantomhive's Christmas night will stay in everyone's mind.”

“ I don't doubt it. But these mondane frivolities aren't my thing, and I see that as much a waste of time for my final goal.”  
“ One must know to take some rest.”

“ You know that I won't find my rest until my parent's assasins aren't all dead.”

“ I know it well, Sir.”

Ciel ate his pastery cake before going back to work.  
On the merrymaking's morning, he was woken upearly to see and manage the entire organization and, to please Lizzie, he had still to choose his suit. Of course, Sebastian had already taken a few suits that would please him.  
Elizabeth arrived in the mid afternoon, in her servant's company.

“ Oh Ciel, I'm so excited. It's been so long a party haven't been thrown in the manor. So, Ciel, how are you gonna dress ?”

“ Nothing extraordinary. Something sober, but appropriated.”

“ I had so hard work choosing myself. Just before leaving I was still hesitating.”

“ I'm not really surprised about that. I invite you to take some rest in the room we prepared for you.”

“ Thank you, Ciel.”

Lizzie kissed his fiance's cheek, and left for her room. The latter sighed once his bride-to-be was off sight.  
The time for party arrived too fast for Ciel. The guests arrived one after the other, greeted by Sebastian. Ciel, for himself, was in the ballroom with Lizzie at his arm. As always, the Count Phantmhive had to be smiling. Once all the guests were here, they all went to the eating room.There were all the noblemen from London, plus Prince Soma and Lao.  
The evening passed, the Phantomhive Count didn't hesitate to answer some mockeries the guests had for him. After the dinner, it was Elizabeth's favorite moment, all the guests were taken to the ballroom, where an orchestra started a waltz.  
Of course, it was a torture for Ciel, even though he didn't show for the night, he had to open the ball with Elizabeth. The latter took great pleasure, floating in her lover's arms, between all the guests.   
The cherry on top of the night was Sebastian and all Ciel's servants arrival, disguised as Santa Claus and his minions. They gave everyone a little bag of sweets from the Phantomhive house. Everyne applaused and appreciated the gift. The party carried on until 2 am, with a joyfull ambiance.résent.   
When everyone had finally left, Ciel got back to his room, completely tired. Sebastian came after him, to prepare him for the night. When he started to undress him, the latter understood his master's problem.

“ Do you need help, Sir ?”

“ No, don't touch me. I'll do it on my own.”

“ Sir, let me help you. That's being a Phantomhive's butler.”

In another room, Elizabeth was preparing for sleeping.

“It was wonderful, and Ciel was so handsome. And he is so gracious when he dances. I'm amazed. He even smiled.”

“ I'm glad for you, Miss. The Count is finally getting back the taste of life.”

“ Oh yes.”

At the same time, the two girls heard a weird noise, they lookes at each other, slightly anguished. Then Elizabeth left the room to see where the noise was coming from. She immediately met Sebastian.

“ Sebastian, what was that noise ?”

“ Nothing, Miss Elizabeth. The sir thought he saw a bug. But the problem is under control. You should go to sleep, now, or the lack of sleep will mark a marvelous face such as yours.”

“ Oh yes, you are right Sebastian. Thank you, and good night.”

“ Good Night Miss.”


	8. december 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> manga : Hakuoki

One last letter

Tonight might be the first and last night we spend together. You offered me the most precious thing tonight, your love. I would never have thought of falling in love one day. So I'm happy that my one and only love is you. You will think as you are reading this letter that I'm surely crazy, that it desn »t look like me. To tell you everything, it's you who have changed me. You managed somehow to make me more human, you managed to make that human side, buried inside me, come outside.  
Since we met for the first time, on that winter night, where only the moon was lighting our ways, you staggered everything that made me a cold and distant man. I should have killed you when we first saw you in this back-alley, because you saw what you should have never seen.  
But something in your look restrained me from killing you. I knew you were a girl. And I wasn't the only one, Sôji and Saito had too. They laughed about it, when you were taken in front of everyone to explain yourself. Here again, I prefered keeping you than killing you. Everyone knew it wasn't my type. I didn't know you, but you attracted me.  
You tried to run from the first day. I admired your tenacity, even though there was danger, you didn't hesitate a second. I restrained from laughing before you.  
When you told us your story, the first reaction I had was to kill this father, that dared abandon a lovely girl like you. Yes, I think he abandonnedyou to cowardly join us, and never he talked about you.  
We decided then that you would stay with us. Even though I couldn't trust women, you won it. All this time, you fought by our side, putting your life at risk, like the day when we dismantled the Shoshu clan.  
You came to warn us, and we could arrive on time. You didn't hesitate to throw your self on the battlefront to save the wounded and defend Sôji. Even if he never told you, he liked it.  
During this first year, you shared with us the joys and the sadness. Every Vice-captain had adopted you as his little sister. They protected you from afar, and did they daily routine.  
You knew how to inspire force and couraged when they lacked it. Not once since you're here, you diminished your work. You didn't wait anything in return. You became an essential member of the Shinsengumi.  
You cried a lot when a member was killed.  
Even though you were a woman, you acted like a man. A lot of them don't have your courage. You neved shown a sign of weakness.  
On the day we discovered you were a pure-blood demon, I wanted to protect you even greater. Even more knowing you were followed by other demons that wanted to use you as an object. At this moment, we let you choose, and you chose us, though you could go back to your peers. I felt better, knowing you wouldn't leave me. You were important to me, every day by your side filled me with joy andhappiness. Every move you made was a divine one. I was scared though, when you put yourself at risk to save us. I remember that night youleft with Saito to convince Heisuke to come back. You were ready to give your life for those of our comrades.  
You could have left and lived a peaceful life. I tried to make you leave when death striked, killing one after the other, when we lost and lost. But you came back, and now, I see you, sleeping beside me, your ivory skin against mine, mutilated. Tonight you gave yourself to me, knowing life's goind to be short. In a few hours, we'll fight our last fight side by side. I really would have wanted it to be different.I would have loved to get old by your side, to see our children grow, they would have looked like you. But I fear that isn't authorized to us in this life. I hope that in the next one, we will find one another again, and we will live peacefully.  
The sun will rise soon, and I don't want to wake you up, but I must. I hope you live for both of us, and my death saves your life. I love you so much, my love.

Hijikata


	9. December 9

The escort boy.

Never say « fountain, I will never drink your water ». Eren Jaeger, 19 years old, would have never thought of doing that to survive. Everything was going fine, not that long ago.  
His mother was alive, his father loved them, he and his sister. But a few months ago, his mother disappreared violently on the road back from a convention, in a foreign country. From a day to the other one, his life became hell. His father wasn't here, and when he came back, he stinked with alcohol and was violent. Then, the bills were heaping up on the entrance furniture. His sister started to work after class, in a café, but it wasn't enough. So Eren started to look for a job, and went from office to office.  
When he thought of giving up after another unsuccessful day or research, he stopped by an agency that looked for boys, to rend services to other people. After some reflection, he entered, that wouldn't cost him, after all. He pushed the door and and a doorbell rang. At first sight, the office was empty..

“ I'm coming !!!” Exclaimed a feminine voice fom the backroom.

Surprised at first, Eren waited, looking at his surroundings. It was quite empty. The furniture and the decoration were sober. A thing called out to him. There were a lot of pictures, all men, all well dressed. Maybe the woman adored men in suits.

“ Here I am. Hello, Hanji Zoe. This establishement cofounder.”  
“ Hello, I'm Eren Jaeger.”  
“ Nice to meet you, Eren. I can call you by your first name, right ?”  
“ Erm, yes.”  
“Great. So, Eren, have a seat. You look young. What brings you here ?”  
“ I'm 19, and I saw the ad on the shop front.”  
“ Oh, and you would be interested in being an escort-boy ?”  
“ I don't know what it is, I just saw it was some care service.”  
“ You're cute, with an appropriate suit, I think you could be a huge hit in this area. Still in school ?”  
“ Yes, so I'm free from friday afternoon. But, in what does escort-boy consist ?”  
“ Oh, it's quite simple, a rich person hires you to accompany him on a gala, a seminary. There's a majority of women, but we also hire men for other men. Of course, some of them can pay for an extra, but it's only with the written consent of the escort.”  
“ I see.”  
“ You need to know that we supply the suits (often paid by the employer), vehicle and some cash, even if the man you escort pays for the whle night expenses. Some people aren't really demanding with the escort's culture, and other are really fussy. If you work for ut, you need to know that before every contract, we'll give you a detailled sheet concerning the client so you won't go there without knowing a minimum.”  
“ Alright, so, the goal is to accompany people, that pay for that.”  
“ Yes ! You understand quite quickly. I'll give you a form. You'll find every information you need behing it. Don't hesitate to call me if you have any question, and if you really want to work with us, bring us the form filled,with all the papers needed.”  
“Thank you, I'll think about it.”

Eren stood up, took the file Hanji gave him. When he was leaving, the door opened on a tall blond haired man..

“Hello Mr Smith. It's been a while since I haven't saw you here.”  
“ Hello, Hanji.”

Eren left the agency, feeling blue eyes on him. He went directly at home, the file under his arm. When e arrived, his sister hadn't come home yet. He settled on his bed, and opened the file to sudy it. Like Hanji said, everything was explained inside. After two hours of intensive reading, Eren closed the file to prepare the dinner.  
He couldn't stop thinking about the work. What was asked didn't seem that difficult. It asked from the escort boy to speak correctly, a foreign langage would be much appreciated, one must have manners to act in society. That didn't seem too much to ask for. His mother had taught him manners. Plus, the salary for a night was attractive. He would gain 35 % of the global waiges, and all extra tips were for him only. And if it was to work with men like the tall blond haired one, that didn't bother him at all.  
When his sister came back, she put on the pile another bill, that, after a sigh, seemed really painful. Most propably another spending from their father, in a bar or else, that he hadn't paid. His sister settled opposite and took a plate of spaghetti

“ How was it ?”  
“ Work, always work. I have to work double shift this week end.”  
“ I may have found a job.”  
“ Eren, I don't want it to harm your studies.”  
“ Don't worry, the schedule will be depending on my free time. And I'll be able to ask to work just on weekendw when school will start again. I have to help at home too.”  
“ What is it ?”  
“ Caring services.”  
“ Take care, and don't accept anything, if you have any doubts, call me.”  
“ I know, Kasa, but I'm old enough to take care of myself.”  
“ When do you start ?”  
“ I don't know, I'll fill the form and take it back there tomorrow.”  
“ OK.”

They finished the dinner in silence. Eren went back to his rom and started to fillthe form. He made a note besides with all steps. He had to go to the doctor, to get a certificate that would authorize him to work, and pictures.  
The following day, he came back to the agency late morning with all the papers. When he entered, he found a man, sat at the desk next to Hanji's.

“We don't do babysitting. There's nothing for you here.”  
“ Sorry, I'm just giving back the form Mrs Zoe had given me yesterday.”  
“ Hanji !!!! Get your ass here now.”  
“No need to yell, Levi, I'm not deaf yet.”

Hanji got out of the backroom and saw Eren.  
“ Eren !!!! I was thinking about you. Tell me you accept to work for us.”  
“I came to give you my form.”  
“ Hanji what is this ? He doesn't look a thing like an escort boy.”  
“Don't take care bout Levi, he's always grumpy. Come with me, we need to talk.”

Hanji took him in a desk, in the back of the agency, and served him a cup of coffee. She took his file.  
“Great, I see you took everything. Are you free on thursday night ? I know it's holidays.”  
“ Yes, I am.”  
“ How wonderful ! Erwin will be pleased. You caught his eye, and he's really fussy when it comes to escorts”  
“ How ? I have nerver seen him.”  
“Yes you did, the tall one, blue eyes. It was him. He instantly demanded that you'll be his escort. Don't worry, he treats them well, and he tips, really well. So, we only have two days to get your suit. Don't move, I'll get Levi,he'll take your measures. Get in underwears while I'm out.”

Hanji left like a hurricane, and Eren realized that he hadn't planned that kind of things. When Levi entered the office, measuring tape and a notebook in hand, Eren hadn't moved an inch.

“So, kiddo, you'll need to move your ass if we want to have at least your suit and matching shoes. I'm not in for your application, but the other one already promised the old Smith that it was OK. So undress now so I can take your fucking measures.”

Eren stood up and undressed quickly, finding himself only dressed in his Avengers trunks.

“ Oh shit, reassure me, you have neutral underwears, right ?”

“ Yeah.”

“ Everything isn't lost yet. Not, stretch your arms and don't move.”

Levi took Eren's measures quickly, and after 15 minutes, sent the measures to the suitshop that worked permanently. Hanji came back once Eren was dressed again.

“ I'll call you when we'll need to try them. The night will be payed 350$ without the tips. Mr Smith has to go to a charity gala, and hates to go alone, because it's long, and boring. You won't have a lot of discussion to maintain, just a smile, and don't leave Mr Smith alone except he tells you so. You'll see, he's really easy going. I'll call you later and if you have any question, call me. A driver will come to your house at 8 pm thursday.”

Hanji shook his hand and took him to the door. Eren wasn't so sure of where he had arrived...


	10. December 10

Warning, the character's ages have been changed.

Levi x Eren

Eren and Levi were two students in a social licence. They were officially going out since Eren had graduated and joined him, a year ago, at the college. He only was two years younger. To get their relationship easier, thay took a flat together. But Levi had forgotter a thing about his boyfriend,not the fact that he was really unorganized, and light on the housework, but the fact he loved to buy a lot of useless stuff. Levi couldn't forbid him this or that object, he loved to see him happy.  
Anyway, one day, they were a little too much expenses, and the two mens found themselves in fonnt of an unpaid. Eren tried to positivate the things and tried to find a job.

“Hi Eren, it's been a while since I havent see you here. Can I help you ?”  
“ I'm looking for a one time job, for Levi and I.”  
“ You should find. It just depends on what you want to do.”  
“ Something cool and fun.”  
“ Try the babysitting ads. It's always fun to take care of kids.”  
“ Thanks, Petra, I'll take a look.”

Eren looked at all the ads.Petra was right, there were a lot of demands for occasionnal babysitting. He found an ad from a couple that was looking for two people, to look after their four kids. The pay was attractive. Eren took the ad and called the parents. After some talk, he came back home with the good news.

“ I hope you're kidding, Eren.”  
“ Not at all. I'm serious. Plus, we'll be well-paid. And I promise we'll have fun.”  
“ Have fun?! With kids, that yell, cry, and get everything dirty ? Where's the fun ?!”  
“ Don't be so pessimistic, Mrs Smith told me that the children were well educated, and good. And it's just for a day.”  
“ Then you can go alon.”  
“ No, they want two babysitters.”  
“ I'm warning you, Eren, If it doesn't go well, you'll spend the trimester on the couch.”

Saturday Morning

Eren and Levi arrived just before 9am at the Smiths'. A happy wooman welcomed them.

“ Ah boys, I'm glad you're here. Erwin is finishing to prepare. We made a list of what they can eat, and their habits. But, come, I'll introduce you.”

Levi sighed, feelng that the day would be shitty. They were taken to the living room, where three children were sitting, in front of the TV.

“ The little blond haired one, that looks like my husband, is Armin, he's really clever for his age, and shy too. The little girl with the ponytail is Sasha, she looks just like me. Really cheerful. Adorable. Next to her is Jean, He doesn't move, quite calm for his age too. And the one, that you do'nt see here, is Mikasa, she's already ten, and loving. I'm sure you'll adore her.”

Levi was starting to saturate with the chatty one. They had to put up with another half hour of the mother's twittering. He wasn't even surprised that the kids were standing calm. The first reproach from their mother should've been torture for hours. When the parents finally left, after giving them the emergency number, Levi almost umped with happiness. He toured the flat to see the cleanliness. And when he went back to the living room to see how his boyfriend was doing, he couldn't even get cose to him. Mikasa was on his knees, and was defying him with her eyes when he approached a little too close.  
“Eren, what the heck ? Get the kid down, some will end up thinking you're a pervert.”  
“ It's not my fault !”  
“ Don't get too close to my Eren, Midget.”  
“ Sorry, the kid can repeat please, I think I misheared.”

At the same time, they heard a diving noise. Levi and Eren looked aroune, and saw Jean wasn 't in the living room anymore. They went to the source of the noise, and when they arrived in the bathroom, they saw the bathtub was overflowing, and that the kid was having fun, diving, putting water everywhere. Levi hurried to the bathtub to stop the water and pull out the plug. It hadn't been more than two hours they arrived, and hell was in the flat.  
Levi tried then to make lunch.He read the list the crazy lady left him. When he had put the meal in the oven, he went to see how Eren was doing. The latter was still in the same position, Mikasa on his knees. Jean lookes absorbed with a drawing and Armin was reading a book. Something bothered him. One was missing.

“Eren !!! Where's Sasha ?”  
“She was here a minute ago.”

Levi and Eren looked for the little one in the whole flat. But they couldn't see her anywhere. After fifteen minutes, they asked themselves what to do. Armin arrived.

“She's in the pantry.”  
“ What , How's that ? They exclaimed at the same time.”  
“She's always eating. Dad says that we should take care ; 'cause she can stay there until there isn't anything left.”

They hurried to the pantry, and, when they opened it, they saw Armin was right. Sasha was sitting in front of the shelves, devouring the cakes. They got her out, and closed the door, with the key.

“ I'm warning you, Eren, if we leave ths hell alive, you're gonna regret it.”  
“ But, kids are usually awesome.”  
“Don't ever try to talk me into adpoting a child again.”  
“ Say, grandpas', Jean made a silly thing. Intervened Armin.”  
“ Hey Mushroom, I don't look like some old man. I'm Levi.”  
“ Grandpa Levi, Armin made a big mistake.”  
“I … What has he done ?”

“ He drawn in dad's favorite book.”  
“What ?!”

Levi hurried to the living room, where Jean was still focused on his drawing. When he approached the table, he saw the book, and the damages. He glared at his lover.

“ Their kids ?! Angels ?! They fucking fooled us, yeah.”  
“ Calm down, Levi, you should finish preparing the lunch.”  
“ Lunch ! Oh, fuck, I left it in the oven.”  
He ran to the kitchen, to see his meal, too cooked to be eatable. He decided to make some pasta instead.  
But, calm and simplicity weren't on today's menu for the boys. The children started a food fight with tomato sauce pastas, through the lounge. It took Levi more than two hours to clean everything.   
After lunch, the men could finally discover peace, when the three youngest ones went to the nap. But Mikasa still had a fixation on Eren.  
Both were exhausted when the crazy mother arrived. The latter couldn't stop speaking again and again. Erwin paid the two lads, and all trace of the war zone had disappeared.

“You've been wonderful boys, next time, we'll call on you, won't we, Erwin ?”  
“ No, no need for that. We must go, goodbye and farewell, exclaimed Levi, pulling his lovers' arm.”  
Once arrived at home, Levi put his menace to execution, and Eren didn't have another choice than sleeping on the couch for two months and a half.


	11. december 11

“ How much time do you think you can last without drinking human blood, Zero ?”

“ Shut up, Kaname ! I'm not one of you, a monster, yearning or blood.”  
“ But with all the mortals around you, getting wounded, temptation must be great. I'm sure that more than once, you've tried to get your fangs into their necks, and taste that nectar.”  
“ Shut the fuck up you monster, and untie me.”  
“ Why do you refuse what you are ? You'll soon be one of us”  
“ Never. I prefer dying than becoming some blood drinker.”  
“ Why so much hate. In the whole lot, you're the monster. You're the one that shouldn't live/ People like you are aberrations, errors of nature, Zero.”

Kaname had approached from Zero and was now whispering to his hear. The latter couldn't move, restrained by links more solid than ropes. Yuki had been hurt at a patrol, and the smell of blood had got the better of his human conscience, throwing it in in the closet. He had jumped on her, and without Kaname's intervention, he would've killed her.He felt horribly guilty. The minions had taken him in the Night Class's dorm and he was in Kaname's room since then.

“ Why haven't you killed me when you could ?”  
“You know the answer. I need you to keep an eye on our poor Yuki. She's so clumsy, and I don't want a E level to attack her. I know she can handle herself, but, we never know, right ?”

“ Why do I care ? I'm not winning anything with being a babysitter.”  
“ You deceive me. I thought you wanted to live more than that. But finally, you're just someone that want to pity himself. But I shouldn't even be surprised with that, coming from you.”

Zero wanted to answer, ut the call of the blood got to his throat. His eyes were turning red again.

“What's going on ? The lack of fresh blood's going to vainquish the last of your mental forces. You know I can help you. You could have quality fresh blood, that would ease your thirst.”  
“ Never.”  
“ But imagine the pleasure from a simple drop of my blood, that would pass your lips' barrier and fall into your throat, like a precious nectar. You would feel this drop into your body. It would invade every inch of your skin.”

Zero moaned. The torture was terrible, and Kaname knew how to make him suffer just with words. He went on with this for fifteen minutes, until Zero begged him. At this moment, a predatory smile appeared on the pure blood vampire's face.  
“ You see ? You're giving in. I knew my blood would finish you. But, before anything else, I want to make sure you'll obey my every order.”  
“What do you want from me ?”

“ Be my guard dog and protect Yuki with your life.”

“ Why are you so interested in Yuki ?”  
“ That's none of your problems. All you got to know is what you got to do.  
Fine.”  
“ I wouldn't have thought it would be so easy to submit you.”

Kaname bit himself while getting astride Zero. His red eyes were shining with envy. Kaname let some blood flow on his forearm, before putting the wound above Zero's mouth. The latter, too weak to resist, opened his mouth and tasted the nectar that was the pure blood from Kaname's race. The feeling of hunger disappeared immediately. The pure-blood vampire bandaged his wound, that had already started to heal. He pulled Zero's head back.  
“ Now, I want pure loyalty from you.”


	12. december 12

Meeting

“Alia, Come back here immediately and fight !”

“You will never catch me, you shitheads !”

Alia disappeared nimbly into the forest, to the great disarray of the young people that ranafter her. This young 17 years old girl spent her days looking for adventure, fight and thrill. Nothing could've scared her. Her mother had tried for years to put her back on the right path, but in vain. Her father while he was alive, had taught her the basis of hand-to-hand fighting, swords and firearms. With her red hair, her bright green eyes, she had a tempered steel character, that many boys were jealous of.   
She stopped running when she arrived to her favourite hiding place. A lost little cove, in the deepest of the woods. She went off the cliff and let herself fall on the warm sand. It had been her little place, where she could be isolated, when she needed some alone time to think and free her mind of everything bad that could've happened to her.  
No one dared coming here, a rumor told that it was a pirate den. She didn't care about that. Piratres could come, she would welcome them with the steel of her sword.  
She loved that quiet time, couldn't know that this place, her refuge, would become the place where she would meet her life turn.

***

A fiew miles away, a whale looking ship was approaching. It was huge. Above it, a Jolly Roger floated, fierce. It showed crossed bones and a crescent moon. It was Whitebeard's crew flag, one of the four great emperors that made terror reign on the New World in the second half on Great Line. The ship was no other than the Moby Dick.  
At it board, a certain excitement reigned. It had been weeks since they had touched soil, and they had been under two storms, and a few Navy assaults. Despite their strenght, the number of wounded was great. They only hoped to find an Island with a village, and enough resources to heal everybody.

“ Father, I think we're getting close to and inhabited Island. If the storm deviate us too much, we'll be able to heal everybody within hours.”  
“ Finally some good news, Marco. But we still need to be careful. The navy musn't be far away.”  
“ We'll accost by night. I'll go looking for a doctor.  
“Thanks you, my son.”

***

Alia Emerged from her nap at dusk. She sprawled like a cat. Suddenly, her senses were alerted. Something was wrong. She looked aroung her for any clue, but couldn't find one. She got up instantly and started to go back to the village when a hand grasped her arm. Straight away, her defense capacities emerged and she took her opponent down. The latter was surprised with this attack. He didn't think the girl could defend herself, but would've more likely used her voice to call for help. His first gesture had been to prevent her from screamind, but, obviously, it was in vain. He quickly got up, avoiding a sacond assault.

“Hey there, calm down kid, I don't mean you any harm.”  
“Who are you ? You're not from here. No one comes here. Are you a pirate ? Answer me !”  
“ Slowly. Let me answer before bombarding me with questions. Yes, I'm a pirate, No, I'm not from here. I'm Marco.”  
“ Pirates aren't welcomed here. I can kick you out myself.”  
“ I don't doubt it. But we won't stay here for long. We just need a doctor to heal our wounded.”  
“ Who tells you our doctor would be helping you anyway ?”  
“You just need to ask him.”  
“ What if I refuse ?”  
“I don't need a kid's advice to go see the fucking doc.”  
“ I'll stop you.”  
“So I just have to get you under control and tie you to a tree until I'm done.”

Alia got into the fight, turning the nose up to the fact that she didn't have any weapon to defend herself. Marco dodged easily almost every attacks from the girl. Even though she was a girl, she knew how to fight hand-to-hand. He had fun with her a few minutes before putting her on the ground and control her. Alia tensed with surprise. Marco didn't know how to react, and found himself thrown away.

“ What was that ? You posess one of the devil fruits ?”  
“ I don't see what you are talking about.”  
“ Really ?”

The girl intrigued him more and more. But he had another mission, and would take care of her later. He concentrated and sent her his Haki. Alia felt her forces abandoning her. Before understanding what happened to her, she lost conscience.

“Tell me, Marco, you're taking a lot of time. Who's it ?”  
“ A resident. She knows how to fight, and posesses a devil fruit. Keep an eye on her, Satch, just during I'm going to the village, to look for the doc.”  
“ No worries, I'll wait for you.”

Marco left quickly to the closest village. He came back half an hour after, with a doctor.

“ What have you done to Alia ?”  
“ Oh, so that's her name. No, I haven't done anything to her.”

Marco took Alia in his arms and they went aboard the Moby Dick.


	13. december 13

“ Sôji, are you sure everything's alright ?”  
“Fine, Kondo.I've never been as good in my whole life. I'm so glad your wound has finally healed. I felt guilty for not having escorted you.”  
“ You wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways. It was a trap.”  
“ I suspected it, and I'm sure you too, Kondo.”  
“ You are right, but whatever happens, I need to fulfill my mission, until the end.”  
“ Everyone is giving up on us. Should the mission continue ?”  
“ Sôji, what's happening to you ? Are you doubting our Lord ?”  
“ Don't think I could betray you Kondo, but, he's been gone for long now. He ran away, leaving only the most loyal behind. We're getting killed, but I doubt that he's really worried. No Kondo, I've never been afraid of dying, even less if it's to save your life. But is it still necessary to fight for a lost cause.”  
“I'll tell you something, my dear Sôji. When you arrived, and this I'll remember for the rest of my life, everyone in the dojo told me that we shouldn't keep you. They thought you were beyond repair, violent, and one that wouldn't hesitate to kill for your own pleasure. If I had listened to them, we wouldn't be here now, chatting quietly. You see, where people didn't have faith in you, I saw a light thread of hope. And I took it. I don't regret at all. What happens with our Lord is the same. We must keep up our hopes until the end. Or we'll regret every choice we make.”  
“ I understand, Kondo. I'm sorry I doubted your decisions.”  
“Don't worry ? I happen, from time to time, to doubt my choices too.”

Sôji found himself embarrased for the first time since long ago, before the turn out of the situation. He hadn't come here to talk about Kondo's decisions, but to confess him the feelings that ate into him more than sickness.

“You wanted to talk to me about something else, Sôji ? I see there's something bothering you.”  
“ You always know how to guess things, Kondo.”  
“ Your emotions always reflect in your eyes.”  
“ Don't say it like that. What am I going to look like after that ?”  
“ So, what was it you wanted to talk about ?”  
“ I'm not good with those words, Kondo.”  
“ Don't be scaredof saying what's in your heart.”

Sôji raised his head and on an impulse, got closer to the oldest. Without an hesitation, he leant and put his lips ont Kondo's. The latter, surprised, didn't react immediately, and, after a few moments, answered to the kiss. When, after a few minutes, they ran out of air, they moved aside. They looked at each other, wthout a word, straight in the eyes.  
Then Kondo took action. He got closer to Sôji and took back a long kiss, laying him on the futon. His hand went down along the frail hands of the captain of the Shinsengumi's first unit. It stopped at the bekt, he untied it easily, leaving making way for his hand to spread the kimono's parts. The freshness on his torso made Sôji tremble, who let out a little moan. Kondo caressed every inch of the top part of his body. One of his legs got between Sôji's, making him spread them. The latter didn't seem reluctant at all. The noises he made, his complete cooperation surprised him at first before motivating him to deepen his gestures. He stopped nonetheless before going any further.

“Are you sure, Sôji ?”  
“ If I wasn't, Kondo, I wouldn't be there right now.”

The oldest smiled and took back where he had stopped. As Kondo discovered his future lover's body and gave him the preparation and the attention he deserved, he heard him moaning higher and higher. At the same time, in the principal courtyard of the headquarters, Chizuru stood up straight from her laundry basket.  
“Was it Sôji ?”  
“ It's nothing. He must've seen a rat.”  
“ a rat ? But, Heisuke, Sôji isn't scared of anything.”  
“ Come on, we must go shopping for tonight's dinner.”  
“ Yeah, I'm coming.”


	14. december 14

Prologue

In his life, it was and had been only work, as far as he could remember. And that had been beneficial, now, he was a well known lawyer, under his orders, a dozen of other lawyers, that only dreamt of being at his place. During a judgment, Erwin Smith's name made his opponents tremble. In the end, it was euphoria in his office.  
In his office, majoritarily, alphas and betas worked. Most of the cases he worked on were about bad treatments to omegas. He fought for the omegas, to get them the recognition of something else than an object. A being. A long-term fight he hped to win someday.  
He worked with the police, and an association that took in the wounded omegas. He had seen more than once the atrocities his cast made to the weakest. To show his life wasn't only ruled by his primal sexual pulsions, he made the choice to remain alone, and he suffered from it. He refused to be with an omega just to please his sexual needs. His friends respected his choice, even though some of them tried from time to time to make him change his mind. This was one of the reasons why he drowned himself into work.  
But, here it was. If you took work away, there was nothing left. A few friends visited him from time to time, but they had a family, and lived far away. He spent his evenings alone.

While Erwin was going back for another working day, he was called by his friend Levi.

“Hi Levi ! It's been a while. How's it going here ?”  
“ Hi Erwin. It's going fine, the family's gonna grow soon.”  
“ Congrats !”  
“ Thanks, but I wasn't calling for that. You still take care of the omega's abuses ?”  
“ Yup.”  
“ I'll send you a file by e-mail. It's a friend of Eren. If you could take care of that, he would be reassured.”  
“ I'll see what I can do.”

“ Thanks. See ya. We'll come by with Eren, as soon as the visit at the doc' is over.”  
“ See ya.”

Erwin hung up and drove through the town's great avenues, to his office. He thought during the whole time about Levi's call. His friend asking a favor was something rare, not to say the first time. The situation must be serious. As soon as he arrived, he called his assistant to cancel all his meetings for the day, and handed down hs court presentations do Erd and Gunther, two promising lawyers. He turned on his computer and logged on to his mailbox. Levi didn't lie when he said he was sending him the file. Looking at the hour it was sent, he saw the file arrived before the call. His friend had predicted his approval. He read a first time the file, then sent them to the copier, so that he could stdy the file more closely. There were 200 pages, complaints and other documents. The Omega, Armn Arlett, was 19. It was written that since his 13 years old, he suffered numerous violences, and forced matings. On that day, he was linked by force to some Jean Kirchstein. Two days ago, violences had sent him to emergencies, and on that day, he was still in the healing unit.

Erwin took note of the hostpital's number, and called it to know in which area Arlett was. When he finally reached a doctor, he asked when the victim could have his lawyer's visit. The doctor showed himself much comprehensive, and accepted a visit for the afternoon, if the young Omega accepted. Apparently, he seemed traumatised. He called Levi back and comfirmed him he took the file in charge. He heard a cry of relief from Eren before hanging up. When he hung up, he thought life wasn't really easy for his friend, with his omega pregnant. He prepared ,during the end of morning, the file, hoping he could meet with the young omega.When he arrived at the hospital, he followed a nurse to the head doctor's office

“ Hello, Mr Smith. I'm Dr Zaccharias.”

“ Hello doctor. How's the young Arlett doing ?”  
“ Unstable. If he wasn't that anxious, he would be out. But apparently, he has nowhere to go. We'll have to find a place for him in an omega shelter. As I said earlier, cannot guarantee that you'll see him.”  
“ We'll see.”

The doctor took Erwin to the omega's room. He entered first, to speak with his patient. Reluctant at first, he accepted the visit. Erwin entered, the room wasn't really lit up.

“ Hello, Mr Arlett, I'm Erwin Smith, and I'll be your lawyer.”  
“ I haven't asked for a lawyer, I can't afford it.”  
“ Don't worry about that. It's your friend Eren that asked.”  
“ Eren ! You know Eren ?”  
“ Yes, I know the young Jaeger well. He's married to my best friend. May I sit, I'd like us to talk about what happened.”  
“ Nothing happened. I fell.”  
“ Mr Arlett, I understand your fear. I know, from your friend, that you were married by force to a man you don't love, and who abuses you regularily.”

Armin got under the sheets, trying to hide from the world. He was ashamed. Ashamed of being so weak. Erwin could smell the air becoming more lumpy with the omega's distress. He started to croon, keeping his distances with the omega to avoid scarying him. It took a lot of time before change could be felt. The little omega finally got his head out of the sheets.

“ You cannot do a thing for me. I attract problems.”   
“ Don't say that, Armin. I'm here to help you and show you that you're a human like any other. Let me help you.”  
“ If Eren sent you, you aren't like the other Alphas.”  
“ No, indeed. So, do you accept my help ?”  
“ Yes.”


	15. December 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV Shanks

I said it. I had warned Whitebeard of the imminence of a catastrophy. Nobody listenned. I stand here, in the middle of the massacre.

How many thousands of deads ?  
How many families were devastated in this moment ?  
How many mothers will mourn their sons, vainly dead in this slaughter ?  
How many women will mourn their slaughtered husband ?  
How many children will cry for they deceased father ?

The government went too far to stop us.They are ready to sacrifice thousand of lives for a few of us. They want to show the world their supremacy, but they will once again hide the truth and only talk about Whitebeard' and Ace's deaths.

Whitebeard. After more than 70 years of piracy, death called you back. Despite your sickness, it's the fire of fight that had you.I think you wouldn't have liked to die in an other way than fighting until the end. You're gonna leave a great void behind you, but everyone dies. You managed to fulfill your dream, havng a great family. You managed to unite the brats of the world under your banner. You had the greatest family the earth could imagine. We were enemies, but we respected each other. I don't know if the one who will take your place will deserve the same respect. No, I don't think so. Especially when you know what he had to do to get that much power. He will be feared, of course, but one day, someone will make him fall.

I'll make it so you'll have a decent funeral, worthy of your charisma and your life. I'll do the same for that poor Ace. Roger's son will have ended his life too soon. He should have been able to live for years. He could have took your helm. But his youth had him. He had, like you, a very high sense of honor. He was ready to sacrifice his life to protect his friends and family. He sacrificed it, saving his brother Luffy. Roger would be proud of him. Everything people said about his father was false. Roger was the best pirate in the world. He even inspired me for this life of piracy. There were deads, of course, but never slaughter. I know it for having been part of his crew from the beginning to the end.  
Now father and son will meet somewhere in hell. They will finally meet. But, he leaves behind an immense void in Luffy's heart.

My dear Luffy. We promised, a few years ago, that we would meet again on sea. Ever since I left the island, I kept an eye on your path. I've always been proud of you. You've never been really gifted, of course, always childish, but you placed from the beginning your friend's lives before yours. You never hesitated to defy more than once the government for a cause that seemed just. You became the pirate you always wanted to be. But that breaks my heart. I didn't want us to meet in such circumstances. I wanted it to be more festive, I wanted you to introduce me to your crew. I'm sure these guys are like you.  
The ordeal you live now, Luffy, must make you stronger. Tilt your head up and don't let the demons of death take your soul. You must fight, Luffy. I want to see this smile on your face again. I want you to fight me and take my place. Don't look for blind revenge. See further. I'm sure Ace would have wanted the same thing. My crew wants me to come to you, but it isn't time yet. I let your new friends heal you and take you away from this mass grave. Don't worry, I'll take care of your brother's body. Heal fast, become stronger, and find your nakamas. Then, take the New World's path. I'll wait here.  
I look at the kid, passed out at my feet.  
Congrats, kid. You had the courage to stand up to put an end to this war.


	16. december 16

Against all odds, Jean had joined the Scout legion. He who, during more than 3 years, praised the advantages of the Special Corps, had changed his course choice. Trost's fight had shown himsomething, that he thought he would never find in himself, the courage and the will to fight in order to survive. The tragic loss of his friend Maco had overwhelmed him. The latter always had been attentive and careful, finally disappeared, half of his body half burned by nothing we knew of, alone in a street of the town that had seen him grow up. Abitter taste stayed in his throat. After the funeral, he took the decision of joining the Scout legion and avenge his friends vainly dead.  
He already knew that Eren, the suicidal moron had joined this branch of the army. It had been long since he wished it. But since the latter had filled back the hole and had been brought to justice, no one had news. Armin and Mikasa had announced he had been put under the guard of head corporal Levi, the dwarf, added Mikasa.  
It had been two days since he arrived with the others at the headquarters. No one had seen him. As he was coming back from a training day, he saw him, chatting with Armin and Mikasa. On his left, Head corporal Levi. Everyone was heading to the dormitories. They chatted with Eren about the last events.

“ You don't know how to manage your transformations yet. And you doubt you'll be able to.”  
“ It's still new for me, Jean.”  
“ Listen closely, Eren. Here, we're all forced to leave our lives into your hands, so try to make it so we can trust you, because to the last news, you tried to kill Mikasa in Trost, and you can't remember it. So you can slaughter us all and have no memory of it after.”  
“ I'm sorry.”  
“ Let us judge if we can trust you.”

In the evening, Eren had the authorization to eat with his friends. He was more than happy to chat with all his folks.  
At another tabe, further, Hanji looked at the group, her eyes glimmering.

Hanji, you're drooling on the table.  
“ Oh stop Levi. I'm sure you're too, have you seen how horseface was looking at our marvelous titan. I should study Eren's reactions.”  
“ This is out of the question. It's disgusting and sick.”  
“ Oh c'mon Levi. Say yes.I'm sure this would be rewarding”  
“ What ? Just for a study, you'd be ready to fuck him, make a lot of noise, and make everything disgusting?”  
“ Erm, let me think… Yes !”  
“ Erwin, please do something or I wont answer my actions.”  
“ Hanji isn't wrong, we musn't miss something. The key to the titan's secret may be hidden here.”  
“ OK, understood. I'm off.”  
“ No. You're the strongest man here. You'll stay far, but ready to intervene.”

Levi couldn't add a thing and had to obey. They found the adequate solution to put them both in the same bed, for a night. Just before the end of the meal, Jean and Eren fought. To punish Jean, they decided he'll be on watch this night.  
“Fuck Jaeger ! You're really a pain in the ass. You think that the only thing I have to do is watch over an asshole like you ?”  
“ Repeat who's the asshole, horseface ?”  
“ You're understood.”  
“ As long as it's not yours, it's ok. 'Cause I'm not sure yours would reach any hole.”  
“ Don't try me.”

A fight started in the cell, each one trying to get the other to fall on the bed, to dominate him. It took a few minutes until Jean fell on the matress, maintained by one of Eren's knees.

“ Who's the one that's gonna get fucked now, eh ?”  
“ No you don't have the right to.”  
“ Stop kidding, I always wanted to make you squeak.”  
“ Hey, brats. Are you gonna end ? I don't want to watch over you the whole night. I'd like to get some sleep.”  
“ Head corporal Levi ! Exclaimed the boys.”

The latter entered the cell and noticed the stagnancy of the situation.

“ Ok, we'll do it my way. Eren, go take a towel, I don't want to mess the bed up, or you'll sleep down on the ground. You, horsehead, get undressed and get on your knees on your bed, and spread your legs wide.”  
“ But…”  
“ Don't, Kichstein, or I'll do it, roughly.”

Jean swallowed and the boys obeyed under the close look of their superior, who sat on a chair, facing the bed.

“ Good. Now, Eren, make him suck your fingers, he needs a little preparation.”  
“ Yes sir.”  
“ Eren, I'll make you eat your dick as soon as I get the occasion. Whispered Jean.”

Eren put his fingers in Jean's mouth who had a first thought of biting them.

“ Don't even think about it, it's forbidden to damage our titan.”

Once the fingers were wet enough, Eren took them out o Jean's mouth, and settled behind. He grasped with one hand the member of his mate, a little tensed, while the other one massaged the entry. Eren tried to forget his superior's look, but that was difficult. For his greatest misfortune, he entered the first finger totally, making Jean cry from pain.

“ Not that fast, kid, or else we'll have to sew his hole.”  
“ Sorry, head corporal.”  
“ We must teach you everything…”

Eren continued to preparate Jean, it took him half an hour to feel him getting relaxed under three fingers ' intrusion. Eren went back and forth until he reached a sensible spot that made Jean whine. He made the same thing again.

“ Stop, kid. Now get something else in.”

Eren blushed, got undressed, taking good care of folding his clother, to avoid upsetting his superior. He got back on the bed, and settled between Jean's legs. He took his member in one hand and put it before the hole. Both moaned when he penetrated Jean. Once fully in, Eren waited a bit before starting to move. He had put his hands on Jean's hips. At first, he moved slowly, then accelerated when Jean begged him to go faster. Their breathing were heavier, more difficult.  
Eren felt the muscles around him tightening, instinctively, he moved one of his hands on Jean's member, tensed. He started back and forth movements, fast. When he touched the ball of nerves, it didn't took long for Jean to cum on the towel. Eren followed and they stayed immobile a few minutes before Eren went out of Jean's hole. The latter wanted to let himself fall on the bed, too exhausted to go somewhere else.

“Good, now it's over, you can go back to your quarters. I'll look after Eren.  
Yes, Head Corporal. He answered, accentuating the rank.”

Eren started to dress again when Jean left.

“ What are you doing, kid ?”  
“ Euh, I'm off to bed, sir.”  
“ And you think I'll let you go like that ? You turned me on with your fucking. Now it's my turn, so get on the bed and showme your ass.”

Eren swallowed, he never thought he'd end up fucked by his superior.


	17. december 17

Sina, the greates mafia town in the world. Two men reigned as absolute masters. Prstitution, drugs, and murders were the daily life of all the inhabitants. No one could escape this. The town was cutin half. Entire families were divided. A terrible fight shaked all the districts. On one side, the Ackerman, known for being cold and never showing their feelings. For them, killing was like getting up. On the other side, the Smith, selling drugs, like a baker sells his bread.  
Regularily, the chief of both families met on a neuter ground, to adjust a conlict.  
Once again, one of the Smith had set foot on Ackerman's territory, killing one of them.  
Both chiefs met int the Titan's pub. Each came with his escort. You could feel the tension.  
In the back, two people seemed unintrested in what was going on. They had been put away from the adults to prevent being caught in a conflict.The tallest was blond haired and blue-eyed. He was 10. The other was a year younger, crow-like hair and an ice look. They looked at each other straight in the eyes, both of them refusing to look down first. The crow finally broke up the silence.

“ Tss, your old man didn't taught you to not stare at people like that ?  
Yours didn't teach you manners apparently.”  
“ He isn't my father.”  
“ Who's it ?”  
“ None of your business. Why are you here ?”  
“ My father wants me to see how he gets the affairs done, because one day I'll take his place.”  
“ Pff. My uncle will have eradicated your family long before that.”  
“ Really ? You seem so sure. But our families are equal in strenght, and an endless war would be going on.”  
“ Tss, what does a newbie like you know about that ?”  
“ I'm not a newbie. I'm Erwin Smith, future 6th head of Smith family.”  
“ I don't care about your age nor your name. I don't like you.”  
“ You don't even know me. But I already like you. I'm sure we'll get along very well in the future”

Sounds of moving seats made them turn their heads.

“ I think it's over. Exclaimed the oldest.”  
“ Just in time. I was starting to get bored here.”  
“ Levi, boy, we're going.”  
“ I'm coming, uncle.”  
“ Levi ! I like that name. See you soon, Levi Ackerman.”  
“ To the pleasure of never seeing you again, Erwin Smith.”

The two kids went with their clans, with the certainty that it was only the beginning of their journey.


	18. december 18

“ So that's it, Ace, you're going ?”  
“ Yes, Luffy, it's time for me to go away and become a real pirate. Tomorrow, I'll go on the sea.”  
“ I'll miss you. But soon, I'll leave on the sea too. I'll reunite the greatest crew and I'll become King of pirates.”  
“ Except if I become it before you.”  
“ So i'll defy you in a duel.”  
“ I don't fear you, you lack so much things in combat.”  
“ We'll see. Oh, you already know what you're gonna do.”  
“I'll go to Longtown, and then, go to the Great Line.”

Ace and Luffy spent their last day together talking about the past and the future, packing Ace's stuff. At Dadan'shouse, for this last night together, it was a great banquet.

“ Ace, you'll probably meet that old Garp. When he'll discover what you are, I'll get scolded again.”  
“ Don't worry Dadan, it's not that old man that's scaring me. If I want to become a great pirate, I shall beat him too.”  
“ It's not for you I fear, it's for me. Who pays everything when you do foolish stuff ? Poor Dadan, who'll pay once more.”  
“ But you're used to that, Dadan, it's not that serious. Exclaimed Luffy.”  
“ Oh, you'll see.”  
“ Come, Luffy.”  
“ On my way, Ace.”  
“ Where are you going ? You don't see a thing outside !”  
“ Not your problem, old woman.”

Luffy and Ace left running across the forest to their secret base. They settled here and spent the last moments together.

“ I'll become a great pirate without using my father's name. I want to be recognized by my valor, not by à stupid name.”  
“ You'll become one, I'm sure.”  
“ And you, you'll have to be careful. I won 't be here to save your ass everytime. It would be dumb for you to die before the start of your adventure.”  
“Don't worry, I still got 3 years to train and become strong. Then I'll go on Great Line to find Shanks and give him his hat back. I'll be able to introduce him my crew, and I'll become King !”  
“ I don't doubt it. I'll wait for you there, with my crew.”  
“ It's a shame Sabo isn't alive to see you go. I'm sure he would have accompanied you.”  
“ Yes, but remember he's with me everytime, with this tattoo.”  
“ Yeah, I know.”

Both boys fell asleep side by side, Sabo's memory in their dreams.  
Ace woke up just before dawn and got up without waking his almost brother up. He carved one last time this place, that he could call home, in his mind. It had been built by the trio, and they lived adventures here. This page turned today. In a few hours, he would be aboard his ship, sailing to the first island. For him as for his brother, piracy was real life, freedom, and he could finally taste it.It was ten o'clock when he arrived with Luffy and the mountains bandits on the coast. His ship was anchored further. He jumped onboard, his bag on his back.

“ Goodbye, Ace, I'll miss you..”  
“ I go first. Goodbye, Luffy, and take care”  
“ Three years to wait and I'll go too.”  
“ I'll wait for you on Great Line.”

Dadan and her gang were restraining from crying. Even though they said they didn't care, that this leaving was a relief for them, avery bandit was attached to the kid they hosted for Garp. Ace pulled the sail and the ship left the coast to his first adventure.


	19. december 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuoki

In the Shinsengumi, tension was gowing up this night. A part og the members had decided to follow Itou. Two captains of the clan were leaving tomorrow, irritating the others. They had fought together during so long that a friendship had been born between them. In one of the rooms,

“ I can't believe that Heisuke betrays us like this. And you don't say a thing to get him to stay ? “Exclaimed Shinpanchi.  
“You really think I feel indifferent because I don't say a thing ? We've known Heisuke for a long time, and you should know there's nothing we can do to change his mind. Even Chizuru couldn't. I'm not like you. I can't explode like this in front of everyone.” Answered Sanosuke.  
“ Poor Chizuru. She doesn't look well. She didn't even eat tonight. I don't want her to get sick. She's making me worried.”  
“ I understand that, I'm sure she'll get better soon. We're still here for her.”  
“ Fortunately, the other didn't try to kidnap her again.”  
“ Yeah, that would have been the last thing we wanted, even more now that I'm losing my strenght.”  
“ Talking about getting weak. I know one that's getting weaker these past days.”  
“ What ? Who ?”  
“ You.”  
“ What are you saying. How am I getting weaker ?”  
“ It's been a few days, you don't want a thing. I'm starting to think you're seeing someone else.”  
“ Don't say these stuff. As if I could go see someone else. It's just I'm not in the mood. And, the latest events didn't help.”  
“ It's true. But we could have fun tonight and forget everything else for a few hours.”  
“ That's a good idea.”  
“ I always have good ideas.”

Sanosuke turned off the lights to have the necessary intimacy, the walls being too thin to hide them with lights on.They undressed quickly before joining in the futon. The nights were getting colder, so they went under the sheets quickly.  
The hands caressed the others, making them shiver. Their mouths were just one. All was just delight and lust. Sanosuke made his mouth go down Shinpachi's torsountil arriving to his principal objective. He prepared his lover, smiling when he heard the slightest moan, he didn't want the others to hear. For once, Sanosuke did go roughly, without hesitating in giving it all. They fell asleep a few moments after, both repleted.  
On the day after, while everyone was getting together for the breakfast before the separation, Shinpachi entered the common room, slightly stooped.

“ Is everything alright, Shinpachi-san ?” Worried Chizuru.  
“ Don't worry about him, Chizuru, Shinpachi had too much exercise yesterday.”  
“ You must rest, it isn't good for your health.”  
“ Thanks, Chizuru, I'll remember. He answered, glaring at his lover.”


	20. December 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SNK

Armin never had any friends in life. He spent his days reading. Books he learnt to read early, his parents crazy with books and litterature. They even had opened a library in Shinganshina. At school, he was quickly laelled as the brain of the class. But he didn't care about that, the only thing that mattered was his books. He dreamt of taking back his parents' library, and get his hands on rare books.  
As every day, he sat in the back and listened to the teacher. Even though he knew his lesson by heart, he stayed attentive. A knock on the door made everyone stop. Petra, the chief education adviser came in.

“ Sorry to disturb you, Mr Shultz, but there's a new student in this class starting now.”  
“ Great, make him enter. Silence in the class.”

A boy quite tall for his age, well, taller than him, Armin told himself, entered. What attracted Armin's eyes were the eyes of the unknown student, they were emerald green.  
“ Hello, yound sir. Would you please introduce yourself.”  
“ Yes sir. Hey everyone, I'm Eren Jaeger and I'm 16, I just arrived with my family here in Shinganshina. I love music, and reading mangas. I hope we'll get along well.”  
“ Great. There's a place next to Armin, you can sit there.”

Eren went to the free place, smiled to Armin and sat.

“ Hey, I'm Eren.”  
“ Nice to meet you, I'm Armin.”  
“ I hope we'll get along.”  
“ Maybe.”  
“ What are we studying ? I'm such a mess in math”  
“ trigonometry.”  
“ Ah, I'm not lucky.”  
“ I'll give you a hand if you like.”  
“Yeah, I'd like it.”  
“Pst, new kid. I'm Jean. Avoid getting along with the mushroom. He's the brain. If you want real friends, I'll introduce you at break.”  
“Sorry, I don't hang out with horses.”

At these words, the back of the class laughed and the professor had to intervene. Eren tried, without high hopes, to follow the course.  
At lunch break, he stood up to go to the refectory, when he saw his new friend, and neighbor, wasn't moving.

“ You aren't coming to eat ?”  
“ No, thank's, I always eat my sandwich here.”  
“ But it's cool to be with other people.”  
“Not my thing.”  
“ What a pity ? Anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes”

Eren left running and went to the dining hall. Armin sighed, thinking he would do like the others, leave him be. He ate quietly his sandwich, while reading a book about modern art, when the door opened again.

“ I'm sorry, there were a lot of people there. I thought I'd never get a sandwich. Tmorrow I'll do the same as you. I'll bring mine.”  
“ Why did you came back ?”  
“ I told you, we eat together. We're friends, no ?”  
“Yeah, maybe.”

Eren sat in front of Armin and whle eating discussed with his new friend. The blond haired one answered him, but couldn't realize that someone could be interested by what he had to say ? The afternoon's classes went calmy, Eren wouldn't leave Armin. They even went half of the way home together. That night, when he arrived, Armin felt weird. He decided not to talk his parents about that. He got in his room, and worked on his homework. Once finished, he went to the library where his parents worked.  
Entering, he recognized his mother's leugh. He thought it was weird, knowing silence and calm were ordered. Arriving at the counter, he recognized immediately his schoolmate, laughing with his mother. The latter saw her son.

“ Hey Armin. Come, I introduce you Eren.”  
“ Armin, it's your mother ?”  
“ You two know each other ?”  
“ Yeah, your son accepted to be my friend and helps me at school so that I blend in quickly.”

Mrs Arlett's smile became stupefaction right away.

“You finally have a friend, Armin ?”  
“ Yes. He answered, with a little voice.”  
“ That's marvelous. When your father will know that, he'll be glad. We started to despair that you'd have the slightest friend one day. Tell me, Eren, would you like to eat at home tonight ?”  
“ I just have to tell my parents, but I'd be glad.”  
“Yes, of course, tell them I'll bring you back early. If you want there's a phone in the backroom.”  
“ Mom, Eren may have other stuff he must ….”  
“ No, Armin it's good. And I'm always alone on the evenings. My parents travel a lot.”

Armin sighed and gave in. He just asked himself what he was getting into.


	21. december 21

“ Ciel, come play with me.”  
“ You're sick, Alois, Like I was gonna play with someone like you.”  
“ You gladly play with a devil, but with a human being, you refuse. How hurtful. There, look how Sebastian's struggling to come set you free, it's pathetic.”  
“ You're probably right. But, what do you want, I'm like this. Well, soon, everything'll be over. You'll find your freedom back, and I'll be eaten by Hannah.”  
“ You look like you're taking this with pholosophy.”  
“ What 'bout you. Your soul's supposed to get eaten by Sebastian. Aren't you afraid.”  
“ Why should I be. I wanted it. To save the Phantomhive's honor. Once I get my revenge, nothing holds me back here. Sebastian even has for mission to not numb the pain. I want to feel my soul get eaten from the deepest of my body.”  
“ Waw. Aren't you a bit masochistic ?”

They kept silent a moment, following Ciel's rescue.

“Tell me, Ciel, have you alreadykissed someone ?”  
“ This question is stupid. And I don't know how this have something to do with you anyway.”  
“ So it's a no. We're gonna stayhere a couple of hours, so, we should kill time.”  
“Your silence would be best.”  
“ I have already kissed a girl. But, I must admit it wasn't really what I was expecting. I's try with you if I could.”  
“ Never, don't touch me with your filthy hands.”  
“ Come on, just one kiss and I'll leave you alone.”  
“ No, no, no. I'd rather go to hell now.”  
“ Just a little kiss.”

Ciel stood up and stepped back, trying to let some more distance between himself and Alois. Just the idea of getting touched by him gave him the shivers . The latter had stood up as well and was getting closer and closer.

“ Don't forget you can't run. We're in this tiny space.”  
“ Go to hell.”  
“ I already have.”

Ciel found himself at the edge of a hole without end, and lost his balance. Alois caught him in extremis and pulled him to himself. They both fell on the ground. Alois se retrouva au bord du vide et perdit l’équilibre. Alois l’attrapa inextrémiste et le tira vers lui. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Alois cornered him on the ground and put hislips on the count Phantomhives'. Thelatted stiffed up immediately and tried to pull him away. He felt Alois's hands running across his torso and goind down under. He lat go a moan when the latter put his hands on his crotch.

“ Wouah, Count Ciel Phantomhive, having a boner while I touch him.”

Ciel turned away to avoid crossing his rival's eyes.

“ Am I dreaming or are you blushing ?”  
“ Shut up, and get away from me.”  
“ You see, I want to go much further now.”

Without waiting, Alois fulfilledhis wish. He explored Ciel's body, without leaving an inch untouched. The latter moaned and blushed. He quickly ended up naked and spreading his legs without any reserve. Alois accepted this invitation to lust. When they had finished, Ciel was just a waste, covers in his semen, and Alois's were leaking from his hole.

“ Finally, my life wouldn't have been only a waste. It's time for you to get to Sebastian.”  
“ I curse you, Alois.”  
“Oh, and, I forgot, Sebastian will never be able to eat your soul.”  
“ What?What are you saying ?”

Ciel was taken away in a whirl and woke up when he felt the water he was sinking in.


	22. december 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAKUOKI

After years away from the others, Saito was finally coming back in the Shinsengumi. The happiest was Sôji, who was getting his lover back . But he had to wait for dusk to find him. No word at this moment, were exchanged It was just sensual passion. Like in the past, Sôji went on his knees, his lover behind him.

“ I can see you really had waited for me. You're so tight, Sôji.”  
“ What did you think ? That I went somewhere else waiting for you to come back ? Who do you take me for ? You disappoint me, Saito. And you, did you went somewhere else ?”  
“ Like I only had that to do. I knew someone insatiable was waiting for me, somewhere.”

At the same time, Saito's fingers hit the sensible spot. Sôji let go a complain of happiness. His lover did the same thing a few times, pushing the youngest to his limits. He then removed his fingers and finished undressing.

“ Hurry, Saito. It's been so long since I'm waiting for that.”

The latter answered smilind, and entered fully. Sôji cried from pain.

“ Fuck, you couldv'e been a little more soft.”  
“ I thought you hurried me.”  
“ But not like that. And don't dare moving.”

The latter didn't really listen to his lover's complains and started moving, grasping his lover's member and going back and forth in synchronization. Quickly, the pain bacame pleasure. It didn't take long for both men to come. Sôji fell on the futon, exhausted, but happy. Saito washed him up and dried him. They stayed a moment, silent. Sôji broke the silence.

“ How long are you planning to stay this time ?”  
“ As long as I'm needed.”  
“Do you already know where you'll be affected ? You could have a rank of captain easily.”  
“ It's gonna be decided. What have you done since I left ?”  
“ I became captain of the first division ? But I still have Hijikata on my back. He doesn't leave me alone, calling be back everytime. I'm not a kid anymore but he refuses that we kill for now. But Hento says that to be feared, we musn't be afraid of getting our blades soakes. While we wimp, Chochuu clan strenghten its authority.”  
“ Be patient, and all will come at its time. I'm sure Hijikata got his reasons. We must trust him.”  
“ As always. Anyways, without Hijikata, I wouldn't be there. I'll just keep it low.”

Soji yawned. He settled against Saito's chest and fell asleep. Saito had more difficulties to sleep, their talk made him think about the situation.


	23. december 23

“ Kakashi sensei, why are you punishing me ? I would have understood if I was in Sakura's team, but I don't understand why I have to team-up with the other one.”  
“ Oh no, not wih you, exclaimed Sakura, with horror. I'd rather team-up with Sasuke.”  
“ Eh, crybaby, the other one has a name.”  
“ Ok, calm down everyone. Now, youre gonna execute the mission I assigned you. You must learn to work as a team. Well, now, you're far from it. So don't discuss. Sakura, as for you, you'll go with me. Discussions are closed. Your mission consists in bringing back medicinal herbs that can only be found on the other side of Shikamaru's clan. The mission looks simple, but to fulfill it, you'll need some teamwork. Any questions ?”  
“None, Kakashi sensei, answered Sasuke.”  
“ Good. You'll leave tomorrow at dawn. Prepare yourstuff and good luck. Oh, yes, I forgot, no ninja techniques for this mission. Do you understand me ?”  
“ Yes, Kakashi Sensei, they answered in unisson.”

They split up ater giving themselves rendez-vous and threatening each other to leave without the other one if he wasn't on time. Naruto didn't want to get outdistanced by his rival, he got up way before dawn and went to the village's start. When he arrived, he met Sasuke, who also decided to be there early. They mission day was sure to be spicy. They walked during almost all morning, before leaving Shikamaru's family grounds. They arrived in front of a mountain.

“ Kakashi-sensei said that the plant we needto get is in the valley behind this mountain .”  
“ It stinks, we can't use our ninja skills. It's gonna take hours to get to the top of this fucking mountain.”  
“ You can still wait here, Naruto, that would spare me some time, waiting for a drag like you.”  
“ What else. You'll see which one of us is the drag.”

They got on their way climbing the mountain. Unhappily for them, it proved to be harder than they thought. Both stumbled, and slipped on the wet rocks. They had no other help than each other, tying themselves with a rope. When they arrived at the top, they sat, breathing again.

“ Tell me Naruto, I'm starting to think Kakashi invented this mission.”  
“ Why are you saying that ?”  
“ If this plant was really used, we should have seen traces of feet. Well, there isn't any.”  
“ What do you wanna do ?”  
“ We'll continue this stupid mission, and and really blow Kakashi away. We'll collaborate for today.”  
“ OK.”

Once they had their strenghts back, they got back on track. They arrived just efore noon in the clearing where they were supposed to find the plants. Thanks to the photos given by the hosital, they found them easily. Their collaboration was without problems. They got back at the village in the afternoon. The descent wasas chaotic as the climbing, but their mutual help permitted them to get to the bottom alive.

Sakura and Kakashi were waiting for them at the village.

“ You see, boys, it isn't that hard to work as a team.”  
“ This mission was a masquerade, wasn't it ?”  
“ I wouldn't put it that way. Take this like a training.”  
“ You're inhumane.”  
“ I'm just your sensei.”

Sasuke tightened his fists from rage before pulling Naruto by the sleeve to the Uchiha's house, to get cleaned up, and get some rest.


	24. December 24

“Fuck, Erwin, hurry up. It fucking hurts.”  
“ breathe like themidwife showed you.I'll get the suitcase.”  
“ Don't forget the cleaning wipes, I want the room cleaned on my standards.”

Erwin was running across the flat, taking the stuff Levi needed for his stay at the maternity. H was the first man ever to have a foetal developpement compartment implanted. On the day their friend Hanji had talked to them about this prototype, they didn't take a lot of time deciding. It had been agreed that Levi would carry the child. Of course, the latter was ok with a condition, the ovumwouldn't be from Hanji. They didn't want some mini Hanji at him.The pregnancy had been closely followed by a few doctors. Levi had to take a lot of hormonal treatments ; Sams as a woman, Levi had seen his body change, his belly increase, his nipples getting more sensible as they already were. Of course, not only his body but his mood changed. It wasn't easy for Erwn to live with some fussy person, but he had to take care of every desire of his lover for months. Too happy to finally be dad, Erwin conceded every whim, from a desire for a hamburger or a pizza in the middle of the night, to cleaningt wice a room when Levi couldn't do it, risking to trigger the labor. Everything went perfectly for the first 8 months. Levi cursed Erwin from the third month, when he felt the morning nausea, that he thought gross and disgusting. He even was forced to stay at home from the 5th month. Since two days now, he had entered the ninth month and had anticipated the childbirth, preparing his stuff, that he verified a lot of times a day. During the first night, he felts pain in the gut, then on the morning strong contractions. Even without experience, he knew it was time. He woke Erwin up, who just came home from his nightshift.

“ You got everything ?”  
“ Yeah, don't worry, we may go.”

Erwin helped him to the car, put the suitcase in the trunk and went to the maternity. He called Hanji on the way so that everything would be prepared for Levi. Arrived at the hospital, the latter couldn't step without cursing. Hanji welcomed them and took Levi in charge. She told Erwin his room number so that he could wait there during the intervention. Levi was installed and the doctor could procede with the caesarean. Everyone was hanging to the moment the child got out of the latter's belly. A midwife took the baby. After a few stimulations that seemed an eternity for the father, he heard the baby cry. The doctor restitched Levi's belly and once he was back in a comfortable position,he was given his little boy. The first thing he was was his hair thickness and his little blue eyes. It was a little Erwin. The midwife took the child back to pass a few mandatory tests, and promised Levi to get him his little angel back soon. Levi was brought upstairs to his room. Happily for him, it was a one person room. It was forbidden for him to get up. With Erwin, he waited until the midwife got back with a crib in which their child was asleep.

“ He's so beautiful. He looks like me.”  
“ I hope it's just the looks, otherwise I'm screwed.”  
“ Ahahahahah.”  
“ Sorry to bother you, but I have to put a name on the birth certificate. What have you chosen for this nibblet ?”  
“ It's a boy, so it's Erwin's choice.”  
“ He'll be called Armin.”  
“ That's a beautiful name. It suits him perfectly. I'll prepare the papers and bring them later.”

The midwife went to the office to get the last papers to declare the child's birth. During the whole stay, Levi had a special treatment, being the first man to carry a child ; He had to wait a week until he could leavethe maternity with his child.When, finally, he could get home, he first thing he did was cleaning Armin's room. The latter had his room besides his parent's. Levi had evn opened the wall so that he had an easy acces if the baby cried. It took a few days for the family to adapt these changes. Armin, of course, wasn't decided to sleep all night. Both men swapped so that each one could get some rest. Erwin couls benefit a few day's rest from work. After a week, Erwin got home from an exhausting day. He had only one hurry, going back to his family. He took off his shoes, put his jacket on the coat hanger, and went to the room where the TV noise came from. He found his loves on the bed, Levi bottle-feeding while watching TV. The picture was magical to his eyes. He would have loved to take a picture, but his lover didn't love being taken in photo. He got closer, kissed Levi's forehead, before settling behind the latter. This one appreciated the hot chest of the tall bond, and his arms around him. Once he finished the bottle-feeding, he kept the baby in his arms, waiting for hm to fall back asleep. The only noise was the TV. At a time, Erwin asked about Levi's day, and found a loveable picture, Levi had fallen asleep against his torso, and the little baby was sleeping in the crow's arms. He got the blanket on them and closed his eyes. Their lives were so beautiful.


End file.
